Z: A Zombie Diary
by pattywebs
Summary: This is the story of a teenager who was living in the zombie apocalypse. Survivors (not mentioned until a later chapter) come across his journal and begin reading it. This is the first page of the diary, basically a death note, asking a favor of the reader. The story recounts his tales through the waste land of his home. The reader then takes his diary on a journey to his family.
1. Chapter 1

Z: A Zombie Diary

Chapter 1

March 1, 2013

I was your everyday teenager. I went to school, hung out with my friends, and had a girlfriend. My life was pretty damn average. Looking back on it now, I was actually a loser in High School. Well, technically I still am in High School, but those rules really don't apply anymore. I should just cut to the chase. You are reading this because you have found my body. I was probably bitten or committed suicide, so watch out that I don't turn on you. Hell, maybe I already turned and you shot me in the face. Sorry for trying to eat you then, a zombie's gotta do what a zombie's gotta do. This virus really fucks your day up, as you can see.

Don't think I wrote this little prologue for you in the afterlife. At the current time, I am sitting at a desk at the old library in Hollidaysburg, Pennsylvania. I am crying. The thought of being devoured by a pack of flesh-hungry ghouls is haunting and chilling. But in the case of my death, which is the current time you are reading this, I ask you a favor. My mother is in Lindenhurst, New York. She intercepted a communications unit from the military when the outbreak started. I intercepted another one here in Hollidaysburg. Somehow, I got mine up and running, and after a week of silence, I finally get a hold of her. We have talked everyday since the beginning of the outbreak over that piece of junk. As of my current time, it has been one year, four months, and thirteen days since the start of the outbreak. The date is March 1, 2013.

Take my journal to her. Her name is Kimberly, and the address is 1257 N Delaware Avenue. The hardest part will be traveling through New York City. I can imagine that the city is filled with them. So be safe in your travels, and I will be sure to put a good word in for you with God when it's your time to go.

This journal recounts my actions and events from the start of the outbreak up until this point, so reader: be ready. If you cry, it's not my fuckin' fault, and if you get to distracted from reading this and get overrun by zombies, once again, not my fault.

With Care,

Patrick

PS: By the way, please burn my body. I don't want to look like shit when the rats come and eat me.


	2. Chapter 2

Z: A Zombie Diary

Chapter 2

October 19, 2011

Today started out like any other day. I went to school, saw my girlfriend Rebecca, and slept through first period. Now I will fast forward to 6th period. Ahh Physics, I always hated that class with a fucking passion. The teacher was boring and droned on and on, while still managing to be a bitch at the same time. She didn't like me and I didn't like her, that's how our relationship was all throughout my junior year and now into my senior year, well, what was my senior year. Today was our Chapter 3 Exam on Light Waves and Sound Waves, and she had the TV on the whole time. She kept the station on Fox News, watching a re-run of Bill O' Reilly from the night before. That's when we received the alarm.

The TV quickly turned from the spewing newscaster to the Emergency Broadcast System. We all just stared blankly at the screen while it was giving us instructions.

"All Area Citizens, please report to the Hollidaysburg Readiness Center, a mandatory evacuation is in effect. Please gather all necessary supplies from your home. Be cautious, the infected have overrun the center of town and are spreading rapidly." The infected, what did it mean by infected? And no sooner than the ending of that message, they came. They came in a massive horde, as far as the eye can see. I saw at least a thousand of them, shuffling towards the school. Obviously, considering the massive amounts of zombie movies we all watch, we automatically knew it was the undead. The test didn't matter anymore, survival was key.

The school was in chaos, and the students grabbed their backpacks and booked it out of the building. That wasn't the best choice. The undead came out of nowhere from the woods behind the school, and surrounded us. Anybody who ran outside was a goner. I made my way out of the school using an emergency exit from Room 24A. I knew where I needed to go, Home.

I snuck away from the undead using a trail that leads up to my house in Fox Hollow, a high-end housing development above the school. The zombies must have congregated around a certain part of the school because none were in sight. Running up the trail, I came across a lone zombie. It was feasting on a fresh carcass. It lifted up its head and came for me. I had no weapons on me at the time, so I picked up a rock and a sharp branch. I made the sign of the cross and charged. I stabbed it in the eye with the branch and got it onto the ground. It grabbed my shirt and pulled me close to his mouth, so I took the rock and beat his head in until there was nothing left.

The carcass turned out to be Mrs. Adams. There was barely anything left below her stomach. The ghoul devoured her legs and waist leaving only bloodied bone. She rose again quickly. Now considering that she had no leg muscles, she could not walk. The newly resurrected zombie Adams was trying to eat me. I always knew the bitch didn't like me, but I never thought that she would want to kill me.

I forgot about her and ran, continuing up the trail until I hit my street. There were a few undead in the distance, maybe seven or ten houses down, but I didn't worry about them. My front door was open, and my Father was in his chair, dead. He had committed suicide. He must have lost hope, or he thought that this was the end of the world. I go into the kitchen to see the same, a shotgun through my sister's head, well, what used to be her head. I broke down and sobbed. My family was dead and I was facing this alone. I wonder what has happened to my mother. She has been in Lindenhurst visiting her family all week.

I grabbed what I could and started out the door. The undead were everywhere. I was trapped in the house with nowhere to go, so I just closed the door and locked it. I ran through the house locking all the doors and closing all the curtains so they couldn't see me. I'm holed up in my bedroom, with my dad's Mossberg and Desert Eagle, and days of food.

It is currently 11:32 and the power is still on. Maybe the undead haven't reached the power plant yet? Maybe the grids are safe? After the ghouls clear I will check around the area and see who's left.

-Patrick


	3. Chapter 3

Z: A Zombie Diary

Chapter 3

October 20, 2011

I woke up this morning to the sound of gnawing teeth and moaning. The sleep was rough last night, considering the corpses of my neighbors, Mr. and Mrs. Stahl, were knocking at my window last night. The mass of zombies from the night before must have wandered off during the night. Now there were only two corpses traipsing around my front yard. I decided that it wasn't safe for me to stay there anymore, and I needed to find the power plant. Oh yeah, the lights are still on by the way. This is very peculiar considering the circumstances we're all in.

The shotgun was my savior. I left the room to find three corpses feeding on my dad's body. They look at me and give a loud shriek, and start rushing towards me. They were shot before they even got near me. I panicked at that moment and ran out the door as fast as I could. I ran down Red Fox Road all the way to the traffic light at the bottom. This was very strange, no corpses in sight. I was cautious as I walked down Old Route 220. Not a corpse in sight.

Sheetz was always my least favorite place to go. It smelled like shit and the food was shit too. What could you expect from a convenience store though? But today it became my best friend. All the food in the world was here. I could live here! The windows were already boarded up, so all I would need to do is bar the doors shut. I rush inside and no corpses. I set down my shotgun and just start piling food into my backpack. That's when I hear the gun click.

A black man that seemed to be in his late 30's approached me, with a .45 pointed at my head. I didn't want any trouble, I mean I'm only 17. I knew him, his name was Case Harlow. Harlow lived two houses down and was the local psychiatrist. He saw who I was and dropped his gun. "Patrick?" That was the first word he said to me. We laughed and rejoiced at the fact of finding another living soul. We then packed up a bunch of food and invited me to stay with him at the library. I happily accepted, and we got in his pickup truck and drove off.

He informed me on the virus that caused all of this. It's called CRD-12. Apparently the CRD stands for "Cell Reanimation Disease." Hell, this was more than a disease, it was a plague. He told me that the virus is everywhere and over 6 billion people are dead. It was airborne and everybody in the world caught it, died, and rose. Except for us though, we are immune to the disease apparently because we have not had any symptoms.

We approached the library. It was unreal how he fortified the place in a day. He said that it works well on the clusterfucks. By the way, clusterfucks are the huge groups of corpses that hunt as a group of a hundred or more. They come around every so often along with the lone undead human. Wasting no time outside, he took me inside and said, "Welcome to your new home." The lights are still on here too.

- Patrick


	4. Chapter 4

Z: A Zombie Diary

Chapter 4

December 8, 2011

It's been Seven weeks since I last wrote in this book. Harlow had no inkling of why the lights were still on. We used it to our advantage though. It provided us with a sense of security, that everything was okay. Outside, things were getting worse. The clusterfucks were growing larger, some with over five hundred corpses. In late- November, We did find another survivor, Lena. She was a friend of my mother, and went to Lindenhurst with her. She made her way back with her powder blue Prius. Yes, I know, a Prius? No matter how gay that car was, it was a relieving sight.

She said that New York City is completely overrun, and like here, the cluserfucks are starting to get larger. It must be the cold weather driving them to one another. She said that my mother was alive, holed up in her father's house. Apparently she picked up a communications radio from the military outpost that was established in October. The next day on December 1st, Lena, Harlow and I got in her car and raced down to the outpost at the Courthouse. I guess the one good thing about the clusterfucks is that there are no more corpses scattered everywhere coming from all sides, making runs easier and safer.

The radio was about as big as a briefcase, and weighed a little over twenty-ish pounds. After taking the unit, we remembered that our food supply was running low. Lena went back to the library to keep watch, and Harlow and I decided to raid Sheetz again. We were shocked with what was at the door. There must have been a thousand of them, surrounding the store. We were quickly spotted, and the onslaught began. We raced out of the parking lot and drove blindly down 220.

The next choice was Martin's a large grocery store. The place was empty. Nobody was outside at all, the store still had its lights on though. We grabbed as much food as we could and headed out. The clusterfuck was coming towards us. They must have heard the car running and pinpointed the location. We raced away on foot back to the library. We reached it just in time, but the door was open. Why was it open?

Lena was completely gutted. Her spine was in pieces, and her brain stem was hanging out of a corpse's mouth as he looked at us. We killed the few corpses that made it inside and had a proper burial for Lena.

The clusterfuck made it to the library and we had our final stand. Harlow was bitten multiple times when he tried to capture his mag that he dropped. I had to watch him die slowly. I ended up putting him out of his misery after he said his final words, "Patrick, find your mother, get to her."


	5. Chapter 5

Z: A Zombie Diary

Chapter 5

March 1, 2013

Well it took me a little over a year to pick this book up again after the deaths of Harlow and Lena, and because I lost the book for like 6 months while on my bi-yearly run to Tyrone, which is 20 miles north of here. Oh yeah, the lights are still on by the way. And I am confident that they will be on for awhile.

Back in November of 2012, a group of survivors from State College, a town about 50 miles north of Hollidaysburg, were riding through the town when they saw me. They stopped and stayed for a few days, there were about fifteen of them. The youngest was 13 and the oldest was 56. They told me that they had the power plant up and running in Bedford and have a group here in Hollidaysburg running this power plant. A group? Here? How have I not seen them?

They were quickly on their way on the first day of December, but before they left they went on a run with me to collect food, I have enough for the next year! The leader's name was Colby. Colby Fulton. I am very grateful to him and he said he will come back every three months to check on me. They would have taken me, but there camp is completely full.

I contacted my mother! When Colby came, he gladly set up the radio station. I guess I was lucky that he commanded the radios in Iraq. The frequency was 1240 AM, and the first thing I heard was, "Hello, Hello can anybody hear me." I told her who I was and I cried and cried. My mother was alive. And I talked to her for the first time in a year. I filled her in about dad and was filled with sorrow; I explained how I found Case and had been living alone for over a year.

She wrote a death note, just in case she was killed and wanted the reader to come and find me. I decided that I should do the same. And it goes as follows:

_ "I was your everyday teenager. I went to school, hung out with my friends, and had a girlfriend. My life was pretty damn average. Looking back on it now, I was actually kind of a loser in High School. Well, technically I still am in High School, but those rules really don't apply anymore. I should just cut to the chase. You are reading this because you have found my body. I was probably bitten or committed suicide, so watch out that I don't turn on you. Hell, maybe I already turned and you shot me in the face. Sorry for trying to eat you then, a zombie's gotta do what a zombie's gotta do. This virus really fucks your day up, as you can see. _

_Don't think I wrote this little prologue for you in the afterlife. At the current time, I am sitting at a desk at the old library in Hollidaysburg, Pennsylvania. I am crying. The thought of being devoured by a pack of flesh-hungry ghouls is haunting and chilling. But in the case of my death, which is the current time you are reading this, I ask you a favor. My mother is in Lindenhurst, New York. She intercepted a communications unit from the military when the outbreak started. I intercepted another one here in Hollidaysburg. Somehow, I got mine up and running, and after a week of silence, I finally get a hold of her. We have talked everyday since the beginning of the outbreak over that piece of junk. As of my current time, it has been one year, four months, and thirteen days since the start of the outbreak. The date is March 1, 2013. _

_Take my journal to her. Her name is Kimberly, and the address is 1257 N Delaware Avenue. The hardest part will be traveling through New York City. I can imagine that the city is filled with them. So be safe in your travels, and I will be sure to put a good word in for you with God when it's your time to go. _

_This journal recounts my actions and events from the start of the outbreak up until this point, so reader: be prepared. _

_ With Care,_

_ Patrick_

_PS: By the way, please burn my body. I don't want to look like shit when the rats come and eat me."_

I am going to paste this to the front of the diary, just so the reader knows what they must do. It sounds pretty good to me, I mean what do I care, I'll be dead anyway. God Damn, these corpses are acting stranger and stranger each day, it's like they're evolving. It's like they know I am in here.

Oh no. As I write this there is a clusterfuck heading straight for the library. The front ones are running. Running? They evolved? The virus must be getting smarter, invading different parts of the brain. I haven't been able to see any walkers since Colby came; I haven't gone outside since he left. They are at the door, I will sign off for now. Wish me luck!

With Care,

Patrick


End file.
